Back Again
by Futurerobotblox
Summary: The fire at Fazbear's Fright burns through most of it's artifacts. One very important one though survives, and gives the company new hope. Freddy Fazbear's is Back Again. Rated T for possible gore/violence.


**POV: Cody Fitzgerald (23 years old, descendant of Jeremy Fitzgerald)**

_''Uh, hello? Uh, hello, hello?''_

''Wow. That _is _one annoying voice.''

It had been several hours since the horror attraction; ''Fazbear's Fright'' had burnt to the ground. The detectives working at the scene have created a possible thesis that it was due to faulty wiring. If it really was, no one would quite be sure.

Police Officers searched through some of the remaining valuable items that survived the tragic fire. Nothing much of great value had made it through, but some neat little things were recovered.

A bare endoskeleton from an early location associated with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had survived with minor burn marks. A half destroyed costume head of the character; ''Freddy Fazbear'' also lived to see another day. Some other things included a paper plate doll, a rusty metal hook, a ''Bonnie'' bobble head, a ''LET'S EAT!'' bib, and the head of some kind of creepy puppet thing, although it was severely burnt.

Recently some vintage cassette tapes from the 70's were found and somehow made it through as well, and they were functional, surprisingly. They detailed how to handle the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's, and talked about some incidents involved with the chain of pizzerias.

This stuff was really interesting, at least to me. Speaking of me, I should introduce myself. My name is Cody Fitzgerald, and my father, Jeremy Fitzgerald, used to work at Freddy Fazbear's in 1987. He told me about the killer animatronics, and the old ones that would sneak into his office, and even the puppet, which he had to wind up a music box for.

After his week at Freddy's, though, he ended up being bitten in the frontal lobe by an animatronic. He survived, but he wasn't the dad he was before. Delusional, hallucinating, and suicidal, he committed suicide only a week after he was done his job there.

Now, here we are, scavenging for the remains of the franchise my dad met his fate because of. Life is certainly ironic, isn't it? Soon after we found the tapes, we heard news reporters coming from everywhere around us. What was going on, here? Before we knew it, several had starter rolling the cameras.

''Hello, everyone, and tonight we have shocking news from the site that used to be Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction!''

What, that the place burnt down?

''While police and locals have been scavenging for remaining items, an older gentlemen has made an amazing discovery!''

She signalled for an older guy to come over to the camera. Wow, he really _was _old. He looked at least in his seventies.

''Would you like to share your name with us, sir?''

He smiled and proudly stated, ''Fred Schmidt''.

''Welcome, Fred! Could you please explain what you just found here, on this dark night?''

He grinned. ''Certainly. If you'd care to follow me, then I'll show you to my discovery.''

The cameraman and the reporter obeyed, I followed close by them. We walked to where the back area used to be. A crushed ''Exit'' sign could be seen laying there. We turned a corner and we all gasped.

There was an animatronic there. A WORKING animatronic, there.

''I remember this from when I was a kid.'' He smiled. ''An old place called, Fredbear's Family Diner.''

''And here we have it, folks, a functioning animatronic has survived the fire! We're going to take a little break now, but we'll be back with more info soon!''

They turned off the camera, and briskly walked away, as a large crowd was gathering.

A bystander walked forwards and studied it. ''Can it talk?''

The crowd jumped back as it shuddered and trembled, and noise faded in.

**''W-W-Welcome to Fredbear's F-Family D-D-D-Diner! My name is B-Bonnie!''**

**End of Chapter Note: I'm starting a new story now, I have some inspiration and i'm going to take this story to the top! ..Hopefully. Anyway, next chapter should be out tomorrow or Friday. Bye everyone!**


End file.
